Discord
Summary Discord is a recurring character in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He is a Draconequus and spirit of Disharmony who was imprisoned in stone more than a thousand years ago due to the chaos he caused in Equestria. Introduced as the primary antagonist of the Season 2 premiere, Discord later learns the value of friendship and becomes helpful ally, albeit one often still learning the importance of trust in one's friends. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C Name: Discord Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Male Age: Over 1000 years old (was around when Celestia and Luna were younger) Classification: Draconequus, Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-High. Regenerated from a cloud of dust), Has enhanced physical senses as well as the ability to sense magical disturbances, Reality Warping, Chaos Manipulation, Magic, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Elasticity, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Empathic Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Flight, Creation, Duplication, Life Manipulation, Possession (Can possess inanimate objects as well), Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Portal Creation, Disease Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Time Travel, Intangibility, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification (Removed Twilight and Rarity's horns, negating their use of magic), BFR (Able to throw others into alternate universes), Astral Projection (He could project a ghost form of himself even when his body was banished by Starlight) Attack Potency: Star level (Defeated both Celestia and Luna at once with ease, is able to move around multiple stars at once. Is possibly the one responsible for creating his own realm. Said to be able to defeat the whole changeling army with just a sneeze) Speed: At least Relativistic (Comparable to Princess Luna. Nonchalantly reacted to the Elements of Harmony, which fire at 40% the speed of light), potentially far higher (Does all his feats casually) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Has never shown actual demonstrations of it) Durability: Star level (Can easily defeat Celestia and Luna at once), able to make himself intangible and thus very difficult to harm Stamina: Unknown. Likely limitless (Seems to never get tired) Range: Interstellar (Able to move around multiple stars at once) Standard Equipment: Exploding Chocolate Milk Intelligence: Mentally unstable, but a rather clever trickster as he was able to outsmart and deceive the Mane 6 Weaknesses: Can be so overconfident and cocky that he will not go all-out against enemies, and has a tendency to underestimate his opponents (Has been defeated three times due to this; Initially by Celestia and Luna, later by the Mane Six, and most recently by Tirek), Not immune to sicknesses and diseases. If Discord acts or becomes "normal", he starts to fade away from existence as he cannot use his reality warping powers in the process of doing so, but it can be reversed if he experiences something "chaotic". Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reality Warping:' Discord's reality warping has shown no real limitations, but it is not as powerful as Tirek was after draining most of Equestria's citizens. Note: It has been confirmed that the Sun of Equestria is the same size as our own, despite that it revolves around the Earth. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Hasbro Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Chaos Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Elasticity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Possession Users Category:Matter Users Category:Portal Users Category:Disease Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Animal Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tricksters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Logic Users